supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of lists of the 100 most loving and 100 most hating characters by compatible noun/Level 22
Peter Redmond Negative # Botle Cap ~ This man is a f***ing liar, he shot an innocent teenage boy dead, he said to his grieving parents that he was rioting and threw stones at them, he even claimed Patrick was a f***ing KKK supporter! The boy was an Irish Catholic! There's no way he would qualify! They only accept Protestants! They hate Catholics! # Moses Cap ~ Burn in h***, you psycho! # Sophie the Otter ~ You thought it was right to shoot Patrick McCormick, and you believed he was a KKK supporter? Seriously, he did nothing wrong! I agree with Botle in that he was just an Irish Catholic! One of these days, the team and I will retaliate and kill you for what you did to poor Patrick! # Marilou the Otter ~ (cries) That was unfair of you to kill Patrick! What did he even do to you? (continues crying) # Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ Let me get this straight, you killed an innocent boy, said he was a KKK supporter and he was rioting, And you treated his parents with scorn! # Toshio Samo # Satoko Samo # Catherine the Spellcaster ~ I'm appalled at your behavior! For killing an innocent boy, you shall be turned to stone for all eternity! # Jane O'Connel ~ You put all left-wingers to shame # Cuong Thi ~ You are no left-winger, you are a killer! Rot in h***! # Ri Dae-Jung (speaking in Russian) ~ Сволочь! Убийство ребенка! Гнить в аду! (Translation: You b*****d! Killing a child! Rot in h***!) # Ri Min-Li # Maria Tachimi ~ You are not an advocate for black people's rights, you are a murderer! # Joseph McNamara ~ Níl tú aon laoch, Tá tú ina dúnmharú neamhchiontachta. (Translation: You are no hero, You are a murderer of innocence) # Saoirse McNamara # Michael McCormick ~ You made Livingstone commit suicide!, treated my grieving parents with absolute scorn!, Called me a f***ing racist for saying that he was a f***ing killer!, and called my brother and my friends f***ing KKK supporters! # Janice McCormick ~ You shot my Pat dead, I cannot forgive you for it, you made Al commit suicide, you used deaths of children, the fact you insist he was a KKK man and the fact you compared him to Ian Brady to justify you killing an 18-year old boy, It doesn't bring closure, It made it h***. # Satsuki Tachimi ~ Comparing an innocent 18-year old and his girlfriend to Ian Brady and Myra Hindley does not justify your f***ing argument! Ri Dae-Jung (Another Mark) Positive Neutral # Ri Kon-Yung ~ (Translation: Ri Dae-Jung, terrifies me, his violent nature and his Soviet assassin-like behavior, he may look like a cute Asian schoolgirl, but he's a psychopath, but I find it heartwarming that he and my Min-Li get along great) Negative SJWs on the Wonder Woman movie. Positive Negative # Jane O'Connel ~ I may stand for Palenstine, but they hate her just because she is Israeli and stands with it is absolutely f***ing ridiculous, That's like far-right anti-communists boycotting Captain America: The Winter Soldier because the actor that plays the Winter Soldier is an Eastern European, Romanian to be precised and Eastern Europe was all communist at one point, that's also like Irish republicans boycotting Thor because Tom Hiddleston is British, No one gives a s*** if she's Israeli, she's doing a good job and DC managed to get it's s*** together. HTML5 character graphics Negative # Plankton5165 ~ They're more of a 1990s than 2010s or 2020s. HTML5 is just so not powerful looking. Danielle Bregoli Negative # Sophie the Otter ~ Okay, who the f*** green-lighted the show that's starring this b****? I bet it's someone who believes that it's okay to have television shows that can teach children, particularly girls, to go against authority. Anyway, Bregoli here rose to fame all because of one f***ing line, which was "Cash me outside". Holy s***, I didn't expect three simple words to bring so much power into her! The worst part? She made a record deal and rented Rolls-Royce! This rapper tends to be yet another good reason as to why I generally stick to other music genres like rock n' roll, pop, and disco. Now I regret making my own rapper ego Ketchup n' Mustelidae... All in all, Danielle Bregoli is easily the WORST celebrity I have ever heard of. She better step up in class and manners or else she'll be the bottom of the barrel of today's musicians. P.S., Juniorfan on YouTube did a very fantastic job on covering this future villainess of society, and I give him kudos for that. Annie Farrell Positive # Moses Cap ~ If I see this girl again, I'll go up to her, tell her she's not Myra Hindley and probably buy her a f***ing drink and maybe a trip to the Republic of Ireland. # Ichiro Tachimi ~ Unlike me, who is pretty okay with being a ghost, her and Patrick becoming ghosts had a devastating impact on them, they lived in a very s*** apartment and the only toy she had was her Winter Soldier plush figurine, she even cried in her sleep. # Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: That poor girl) # Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ She's like the Grace Gifford of cosplaying, she heard the love of her life slowly die by fatal gunshots. # Marie Lara-Rutter ~ When I heard those gunshots, she dropped her plush and she saw Patrick fall to the floor, when Nathan called the ambulance, before it could go, Patrick already died, Me and Ri Dae-Jung still hears the screams at night. # Sophie the Otter ~ Her and Patrick's deaths were totally uncalled for. Those two were just wanting to enjoy a convention. Negative Raw Vegan Diet Negative # Toshio Samo ~ (Translation: I would not recommend this, the b**** who started this trend claimed periods were toxic, when actual doctors said they're natural and healthy) GiveCaptainAmericaABoyfriend and GiveElsaAGirlfriend Negative (GiveCaptainAmericaABoyfriend) # Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ I'm all for equality and all that LGBT stuff, but, I thought the GiveCaptainAmericaABoyfriend hashtag was the most r*****ed thing I looked up in my 17 1/2 years, He kissed a girl, Bucky was even smiling as they kissed, he dated Black Widow in the comics and EVEN tried to get Steve a girlfriend before all that super serum stuff happened, yeah, to the liberals, not everyone is going to change their sexuality, and also on another note, Sebastian Stan, who plays Bucky, says he doesn't view the both in that way and from his comments, he seems to want Bucky and Natasha to be in a relationship like they did in the comics, when I showed my brother, he saw the tagline and was like "f*** it" and refused to read the whole thing, # Michael McCormick ~ This is what ruined Captain America: Civil War for me, I am not really a liberal person, some SJW showed offense when I pointed out reasons why Steve and Bucky should not be a couple, I used the movies and comics as sources, I read the comics and watch the films. # Annie Farrell ~ Yeah, This is why I dislike the extreme parts of the LGBT community, have we come to a point in society it is illegal to be straight? # Maria Tachimi ~ My family's never been the most pro-LGBT, back in the 1980's, it was severely frowned upon, and this is just plain pandering. # Patrick McCormick ~ This is just wrong, I think when GLAAD said this, this is not what they had in mind, on the worst side, they support this, keep Stucky fanon! # Ichiro Tachimi ~ Don't these activists with an agenda ever read the comics?!, I'm all for equality and all that stuff, but seriously, #DontGiveCaptainAmericaABoyfriend. # Ri Dae-Jung ~ (Translation: This has to be the most dumbest hashtag in the history of mankind, Bucky dated Natasha in the comics and there was a few sex scenes, Homosexuality was probably hated back in the army, the guy that plays the Winter Soldier said he's open to speculation, but doesn't see the character that way, I saw Bucky as this mentally-damaged man who has his best friend as a crutch and not a love interest, they're like brothers, not lovers) GLAAD Negative # Patrick McCormick ~ If you don't know who GLAAD is, it's this LGBT superiority group that wants more gay characters in films and whine like babies and give film companies grades. Joseph Sokolov and the White Burn team Negative # Anna Kirochu ~ This man and his colleagues is an irredeemable piece of trash, Sokolov is a f***ing animal, he kidnapped an innocent boy and forced him into a world of assassinations, I cannot forgive you for the pain you put my twin through! # Oksana Velykazhinka ~ I offered the TT10 to try this animal for crimes, when I found this s*** out, I was beyond f***ing horrified, Sokolov, you are a monster! # Mikhail Denisov ~ (Translation: I still can't get over the fact you forced him to pose for pornographic photos!) # Rafael Garcia ~ Hijo de puta! (Translation: Motherf***er!) Linkin Park Positive # Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ This was my favorite band, the singing was screamingly but angelic, when Chester died, because of the c*** I went through back in 2016, I was actually pretty calm when he died and I just calmly accepted it, where back in 2016, my brother had to call me down just to tell my mother's friend was dead because I was in such a poor and weakened mental state because of my bullying h***, Chaz is probably up there greeting his afterlife fans and signing their autographs and Chris Cornell, because of his depression and history with drug abuse, I wasn't expecting him to live past 50. # Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: Please say hello to my father for me, he loved your music, he uses to sing No More Sorrow to me) # Toshio Samo ~ (Translation: I fear what happened to Chester will be my mother's fate, psychologists told me she may never live past 50, her mental health issues scarred her entire life) Erik Mokracek Negative # Sophie the Otter ~ This 37-year-old New Jersey manchild dedicates his life posting videos with with animated children at random places, does s*** of children farting (ack!), and tells stories of going to birthday parties with little girls. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I have found someone whose video editing skills rival those behind the notorious Pooh's Adventures. Guess what? He even includes Billy and Bonnie Wagner from the 1986 Popples cartoon, the children from the 1987 Sylvanian Families cartoon, Rugrats characters, and even Ash Ketchum! F*** no! Those characters I mentioned don't deserve to be in his atrocities, they are way way WAY too good for them. Plus, his art skills are the epitome of laziness. Even GoAnimate videos have more effort than that. Plus, his Classix bulls*** is out there trying to bring back things from the distant past be it radio stations, stores, food, etc., but is failing horribly. I MEAN GODD*** IT ERIK, NO ONE GIVES A RAT'S A** ON YOUR CLASSIX STUFF! IT WON'T DO JACK S***, SO GIVE UP ON THAT FOR HOOHAW'S SAKE! (sighs) Recently, he invaded the DeviantArt realm and spread his insanity there. This is the very last straw I have with him. If he dares touch FANDOM's turf, then I'm gonna flip my lid. In closing, this guy has nothing productive than do childish stuff on the Internet and trying and failing to bring back old stuff. When I first discovered his YouTube channel, I was bewildered at his videos. I deserve to feel bewildered, because nothing about his content is redeemable in the slightest. Congratulations, Christian Weston Chandler, you're no longer the biggest manchild America has to deal with! Hark the Herald Angels Sing (A Charlie Brown Christmas song at the ending) Negative # Dick Cox ~ THIS is what rapes your ears. That Christmas has been over for 52 years, it was the same month a Billboard song, never that was number-one weekly, was number one in the year end! It only lasted for 18 weeks! Timber lasted for thirty-nine, why did that fail to make the top ten in the year end 2014? Huh? Disgusting! Disney/Pixar's The Good Dinosaur Positive #Gemma the Good Witch Trolls Positive #Gemma the Good Witch ~ Awesome movie!!! Category:Lists